SwordBurst 2 Wiki talk:Applications/Moderator
Name: NightcoreRayRay Role im applying for: Content/discussions Moderator Discord: NightcoreRayRay#9148 Contributions to the wiki Past experience as staff for around 6 months 1.5k quality edits Being a market editior Why do you want to apply for this role: It may be because I want to regain my lost pride, or maybe I just feel like trying again. I not entirely sure however. Could be one, both; or even another reason im yet to explain with words. It’s been a while, but finally, to this day I have recovered my will to finally re-apply and my stress and grief for the roles loss are fully under control. To now, have another shot at trying again for the moderator role. I won’t be as active as I once was on both the wiki and discord due to my parents and school work. But I will do my best to patch up on things like the market despite its pretty much dead and doing edits on pages like formatting, grammar edits e.g. Essentially the regular stuff for me as I get back on track. As you know, originally I was kicked from my old moderator role because I leaked information from where and when I shouldn’t have. I was all full fault there, I still do understand the faults I had committed there. Choosing my friends over the wiki. If you still see that same distrust in me as last year. I completely understand if this affects the way you see me and my application for this wiki to be denied. Swordburst 2. Is where I learned how to edit, and met new people who many are now my friends. I mainly came to the wiki at first because I loved the game so much. Later on discovering that my heart for the wiki is in the end the same or more then the game itself. Yes, I may feel sad or down because this application doesn’t make it along the other ones. But… Swordburst 2 is a home to me, whether the wiki or the game. These origins will forever be imbued within me. Thus, I struggle as much as I can even if it be now and so long what I once lost a year ago and onward. -------------------------------------------- Name: Wikia/Fandom: NightcoreRayRay Discord: NightcoreRayRay#9148 IGN: NightcoreRayRay Gender: Male Role applying for: Moderator Why? 11 months. Thats the time I've spent on the wiki since contributing. This is my second time as i am reapplying for this old position, Although my following reasoning is relatively similar to the old one. To begin with, as you know i won't be on the wiki as active as i was before. Even as i had been demoted since my last instance for the amount of issues and problems i have caused, I still have been working through my way as a moderator for 2 other guilds for a period of time on the DDA and TSR. I had really planned to leave the wiki since then for its sake and mine since my first demotion. But two special people have taught me to understand, that quitting for this instance shouldn't be an option to atone for my actions. mistakes. Though i'm slow to realise, Even i at some point will eventually come to learn from my many mistakes i have committed before. I am aware, despite my odds and history against me. I continue to have faith and dedicate myself to the wiki. I still believe that doing everything i can may eventually come to be enough fix my errors and continue doing what i love to do, To put it simply I will do anything in attempt to rise again to support and help the wiki as a moderator once more. List of contributions: - 5k+ edits on the wiki - experience as a past wiki mod on multiple servers including the wiki - experience as a wiki market editor - undoing vandalism on the wiki - making page formats e.g. mobs, weapons although they are probably being replaced by lemon rn XD NightcoreRayRay (talk) 02:10, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Active hours up to an 2hrs a day on weekdays (randomly active on weekends) Wikia/Fandom: ArticDrakon IGN: TiresomeDarkKnight1 Gender: Male Dear the Honorable Administration of this Wiki, I am looking to apply for a certain role, that being, a Discussion Moderator. I may have only been playing the game itself for only around 8-9 months, but I’ve come to love it as it’s a game packed with many goals, and exciting turns and twists. As of why I want to be a Discussion Moderator, I want to help out this wiki and community, and to keep the pages and comments fresh, deleting any sort of swearing or inappropriate content found within any of them. As of now, there is currently only one discussion moderator, that being LanceTheRabbit, and I look forward to helping him out on his role, as he does have 2 others. Some relevant contributions I have made to this wiki include the following: grammar correction on pages, fixing pages that have been vandalised, updating out-of-date pages, answering questions I know the answer to, helping others, 50+ article edits, and so on. I am in the pacific time zone. As for the times I will be available to be on hand, I can sometimes be on during Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, depending on how much homework I receive. On Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, I have more time on my hands (unless I have a job, which only takes up 1 of those days, but those aren't common), and should be on more often than those listed previously. As of when during the day, I can be on sometimes during the late afternoon to the evening on weekdays, and on weekends, I hop on here and there, whether it may be in the morning, afternoon, or the night. Take in mind that I may be busy, away from home, or on vacation any time soon. I hope you take consideration of my request, and look forward to working with everybody in the staff and to keep this wiki alive and running properly if I make it. If not, thank you for your time through reading this and considering my application. ArticDrakon (talk) 02:20, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Application for content moderator Hello, My name is Gem, also known as Endarkener(Wiki) and zmkill3r(Roblox and Discord). I'm currently in the Content Moderator Team with 100+ contributions on articles and market prices. I would like to become a Content Moderator, I do understand the language used to make articles and the styling language. One more reason I want to become a Content Moderator is that I want to keep the Discord free of possible raids, trollers, and people who don't follow the rules and if that is not possible then I am okay with the Market Editor role. Best regards, Endarkener (talk) 17:31, August 27, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Endarkener, your application has been denied. Blupo (talk | ) 14:45, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Application Overview Hi, im 200dollarbill or as well as known as pingwalk or not pingwalk on the discord server, as a market editor, since i left the game several weeks ago, i would like to be a Discussion Moderator for the Wikia Discord server, since i have no relations and knowledge of the prices from the past 4< weeks, and not as a market editor. IGN: 200dollarbill DISCORD: not pingwalk#5172 DATE JOINED WIKI : 3rd OF MAY 2018 DISCORD : 25th OF MAY 2018 Contributions & Time Most of my contributions are changing the market prices and adding in-game items that are missing / not available, although, most of my edits are adding trivia and adding in game pictures, they dont count that much. T'imes i should be online' I should be online at these times: 8AM UTC to 11AM UTC, and 12PM UTC - 3PM UTC, Every Tuesday and Wednesday Sometimes 8AM UTC to 10AM UTC, and 12PM UTC - 3PM UTC every Friday and Monday 8AM UTC to 11AM UTC, Thursdays only Not Confirmed for Sunday and Saturday since random schedules. 'Why i wanted to be a Discussion Moderator' I wanted to be a discussion moderator because i still want to be part of the Swordburst 2 Wikia family without being related to the Swordburst 2 game itself, since finding prices as a market editor didn't fit with me, and to help out other Wikia members, since theres only One admin, One discussion Moderator and Two Content Moderators, and i want to make the Swordburst 2 Discord more clean and with less rules being broken, and im sure the Swordburst 2 Discord, and the Wikia could become better with every new mods. Thanks. 200dollarbill (talk) 14:35, December 7, 2018 (UTC) not pingwalk#5172 200dollarbill